


Heartstrings

by Lucespes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucespes/pseuds/Lucespes
Summary: Sugawara has noticed that Daichi has been hiding his emotions from him, and he begins to get worried.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panncottas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panncottas/gifts).



> This is for Jenn @lkaminaris as a late birthday present! I hope you enjoy this sweet little bit of Daisuga! ♥
> 
> Also, there's a bit of blood, but it's nothing too bad! Also, just a warning for some Hobbit spoilers if you're sensitive to that kind of thing!

Sugawara wasn’t a crier. He hadn’t cried once since his grandmother’s funeral when he was five years old, though it wasn’t necessarily something he boasted about. He had no qualms with people who were emotionally vulnerable. His best friend since high school, Azumane Asahi, had been one of the more emotional people he had met, so he was well accustomed to being around people who made up for the emotions he seemed to lack. 

Daichi wasn’t a crybaby, per se, but he was definitely more in touch with his feelings than Sugawara had ever been, even before his grandmother’s death. He cried watching movies, reading books, and listening to sad songs.

It was only fairly recently that Sugawara had begun to notice that Daichi was crying less and less around him, and when he noticed that the brunet was restraining himself, he also noticed that he was making a conscious effort to do so. He would ball his fists and set his jaw, eyes far away from whatever would have normally made him cry.

He wasn’t sure exactly why Daichi was suddenly hiding his feelings from him, but he didn’t really know how to bring it up without sounding weird or insensitive. So he settled for letting him be, the worry niggling at the back of his mind that there might have been something wrong.

After about three weeks, Sugawara and Daichi were in the kitchen of their apartment, cooking dinner together. Sugawara was teaching Daichi how to cook something other than the simple five meals he already knew (It was becoming increasingly worrying to Sugawara that Daichi wasn’t keeping a balanced diet). As he began to make the sauce, he heard a soft grunt, and when he looked over there was a deep red gash in the palm of Daichi’s hand.

“Daichi!” he cried, his brown eyes widening in panic, rushing to his side.

The brunet winced in pain as crimson blood began to pool. “Shit. Sorry,” he mumbled, moving to the sink and putting it under water. He hissed at the sting, and Sugawara immediately ran off to their bathroom to grab bandages, a wrap, and antibiotic cream. He rushed back to the kitchen and saw to Daichi’s hand, his eyes flicking from his hand to his face.

“Are you alright, babe?” he asked once his hand was adequately mummified.

He flashed him a valiant smile. “Much better now. You’re fast,” he teased, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, babe.”

He smiled back, reaching up and combing his fingers through Daichi’s thick hair, and he looked over at their half-forgotten meal. “Let me finish cooking. You go and pick out our movie lineup, okay?” He moved over to finish the macaroni and cheese, listening to the sound of Daichi’s padded feet leaving the room. It was much easier to cook without having to go over each step multiple times to make sure Daichi would remember, and within half an hour he had the macaroni and cheese in the oven baking, and he plopped down on the couch next to his partner.

He took Sugawara’s presence as a sign to share the heavy blanket he had wrapped around himself which was much appreciated by the silver-haired boy. He cuddled close against his side, which was warm and inviting. He grinned up at him, his brown eyes shining with love. “Your hand doing alright?” he asked, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah. It would have been a lot worse if you hadn’t wrapped it and fixed it up. Sorry about that.”

He reached up and flicked his nose with a scoff. “Only you would apologize for getting hurt, you dummy. Which movies did you pick?”

He grinned excitedly. “The Hobbit trilogy. I haven’t seen it since I first watched them back when they were playing in the theater.”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow. “That third movie is pretty sad,” he pointed out. He wondered, though, if it would present him with the opportunity to finally confront him about his odd behavior concerning crying. 

He nodded softly. “Yeah, it really tugs at your heartstrings,” he agreed, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close. “But I’ve got you with me, so I’ll be alright.”

He smiled  and looked at the screen as Daichi started the first movie, their tv dancing with the images of the film. He loved the Tolkien movies almost as much as he loved the books. He had always had a thing for fantasy, though the Tolkien world would have been much improved by the presence of dragons, in his opinion, and especially if they had been benevolent creatures rather than antagonists like Smaug. It was over halfway into the first movie when the oven began to buzz, signaling the completion of their macaroni and cheese, and Sugawara shot up like a prairie dog from his spot underneath the blanket. 

He headed to the kitchen, serving up two bowls of the cheesy pasta and making his way back to his  boyfriend. Both of them had sunk down during the course of the first half of the film, and Daichi had to push himself back up into a sitting position so that he could take his bowl from him and eat from it without the fear of spilling it all over himself and the couch. He took a bite, and the look on his face suggested that he had been to heaven and back. 

“Oh… my… God…” he whispered, his eyes wide and glossed over with pure thrill. “This is the best pasta I’ve ever had in my life…”

He laughed jovially, sitting down and sitting cross-legged with his bowl resting on his covered thighs. “It’s my mother’s recipe. Apparently it’s been passed down through every generation for over a hundred years. When I was a toddler, Mom said that I would refuse to eat anything that wasn’t this. No wonder I was such a chubby kid,” he said with a snicker. 

Daichi grinned from ear to ear, scooping spoonful after spoonful into his mouth enthusiastically. “Ish sho goooood!” he exclaimed with his mouth full.

Sugawara smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the movie, laying his head back onto Daichi’s shoulder as they ate to the sound of swords clashing. “Richard Armitage is such a good Thorin,” he declared as Daichi stood to change the disc to the second movie.

He nodded and returned back to the couch swiftly. “They did an amazing job with the cast of these movies. Better casting than they did with the Lord of the Rings movies, in my opinion. Not that those are bad or anything, but you can just totally tell the camaraderie between this cast. The people behind the scenes of these movies deserve multiple awards.”

He smirked at him as he pulled the blanket up. “You’re hot when you talk all nerdy.”

His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he pushed him playfully, huffing in a pout. “Oh, shush. Please…”

The second movie went by quickly, and before Sugawara knew it, Daichi had switched the disks to move on to the conclusion of Bilbo’s tale. Sugawara found his focus gradually slipping from the film in front of him to the boy next to him, curiously watching his reactions. Their dirty dishes sat in a small pile on the coffee table where their feet rested. As the movie inched closer and closer to the major characters’ deaths, Daichi slowly began to pull his legs closer to his chest, and by the time that Bilbo said goodbye to Thorin, he was hugging them and tears were trailing down his cheeks.

He gently rubbed his back, smiling understandingly. “Aw, babe, it’s okay. Bilbo takes the acorn. Thorin doesn’t die in vain,” he said, hoping that he sounded reassuring more than anything else.

He sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “S-Sorry,” he whimpered, looking away from him. 

Sugawara frowned, reaching up and turning his face so that he was staring into dark brown. “Why are you trying to hide your tears from me, baby? You never did that before,” he said, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb and tenderly wiping away some of his tears.

His cheeks flushed with what Sugawara could only assume was shame. “I just… You never cry… And I feel like a big baby, so I was trying to get better about crying so much.”

“Oh, darling, you aren’t a baby. You cry the ‘normal’ amount, if that’s even a thing. You’re allowed to cry as much as you want or need. I have different ways of expressing my emotions, okay? I always have. Just because you’re a little more tender than I am doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with that. I want you to cry. I want you to be yourself around me, alright? I want you to be honest with me.”

Daichi was silent for a while until he finally swallowed thickly and leaned down to press his lips to Sugawara’s. Against his lips, he whispered. “I love you, Sugawara. Thank you for being so good to me.”

He smiled gently, pecking his lips again. “I love you, too, Daichi. Tears and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://bokutotrash.tumblr.com)   
>  [My twitter](http://www.twitter.com/amajikx)   
>  [Jenn's twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lkaminaris)


End file.
